


地下星球

by LittleDamara



Category: Kings, Snowpiercer
Genre: Alternate Universe-Anti-Utopia, M/M, 反乌托邦AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 地面环境恶劣，人类转而到地下生活，开启新的社会秩序





	地下星球

《公主出逃》

1  
越是黑暗的地方，人造风刮得越猛烈，像是极薄的刀片从脸上接二连三地划过去。柯蒂斯已经习惯了这种过于刻意的凌冽，他从小在这种冰冷刺骨的风雪中长大，皮肤足以粗糙得适应从未结束的寒冬，等到他到了蓄胡的年龄，一切都不再那么艰难。  
他在两年前成功当上第五层的领导人，凭借他强壮高大的身体和聪明到残忍的心智。他杀掉了上一任领导，很快地接受第三层颁布下来的委任书，完成配额内容，并且镇压了第五层的部分动乱——这里经常发生暴动，因为天气，因为人口，因为食物，偶尔是因为过高的死亡率。不过柯蒂斯可以很快地平息一切，把带头人推下第六层去接受更加恐怖的严寒死刑，剩下的会乖乖听话，回到每日的工作中，去运输能源，那些从第五层与第六层之间挖掘出来的黑块（有老人说那像是曾经地面会用到的煤，没人会去在乎这些过去的知识，他们距离人类生活在地面上的时间实在太久了），有个巨大的工厂可以将其转变为电能或者其他什么，以供第四层和第三层还有度假区，也就是第二层的人们使用。一天24小时，第五层的人们需要工作上半天，然后去另一个地方领取蛋白质块，一种依旧是黑色方块的膏制品。他们一般赶在天全黑的时候完成这些事，以避免夜晚加剧的寒冷和潜伏在附近的“革命者”——从以往暴动中存活下来又不愿意参与工作的人，他们习惯去抢别人的食物和日用品。  
第五层生活环境恶劣，但是更糟糕的是，居住在这里的人已经习惯了这些，加上第四层对第五层的封锁，没有人可以往上爬，去接近温暖一些的地区。  
又一阵风刮来，柯蒂斯手中的煤油灯在生锈的吱呀声中猛烈晃动。黄色的光照亮男人的四周，上世纪遗留的废墟，还有零散、无法抵抗烈风的简易屋子。这块地方原本属于第四层，但是每年寒冷不减，反而呈向上的趋势，第四层不得已缩短了他们的管理范围，抛弃了这块废墟。第五层的人偶尔会来这里寻找第四层的遗留物，柯蒂斯也会参与其中。有一次他在一个倒塌的石砌建筑物里找到一本书——他模糊地记得这种东西叫作“书”，他小时候见过，不过那时候他看的内容基本上是图片，第五层没有普及的教育，人人都是文盲，所以柯蒂斯眼下手中的这本，上面印满密密麻麻的黑色“豆子”，无法让人读懂。风在噼里啪啦地抽打书页，柯蒂斯麻木的鼻子居然可以闻到一股奇异的木头香味。一般人捡到这些“书”，都会拿去当引火工具，柯蒂斯只是把它收到破烂厚重的大衣下，感受它在怀里渐渐温暖起来，与自己融为一体。  
柯蒂斯背对风，把煤油灯挡在身下。他喜欢夜晚出来，相当于巡逻，管理第五层脆弱的治安环境，除了这些，他还有其它目的。柯蒂斯用牙咬住灯把，俯下身，双手抓着覆盖厚雪的石块，熟练地攀爬上某处废墟的顶端，在他找到位置站稳后，把灯放在脚边，舒展身体，仰头去张望远处的塔。  
那是这个地下世界的巨塔，各个层的连接支柱。柯蒂斯小时候只能看到塔尖与模拟天空相连的位置发出的闪闪红灯，现在他找到绝佳的观赏位置，可以全面地观察塔身，看它那像个极细的椎体从各个层面上刺穿顶在模拟面上，宏伟巨大，坚固难摧。第三层在它中间的位置，像个滑稽的托盘，城市发达的夜光在黑夜中闪烁着。  
柯蒂斯不知道他是要看什么，他并没有往上冲的野心，也不渴望第四层以及第四层以上的生活，或许他是好奇，但他不敢去想象，因为那种幻想对于眼下的生活太过残忍，森严的等级制度让他们在第五层安分守己，每层都有自己的任务，为了维持这个地下世界的平衡。  
如果地球表面还可以让人居住生活的话，柯蒂斯打赌，他绝对会是第三层的某个人物，虽然他目前无法想象他能在其中扮演什么角色，因为他对第三层毫无概念，和居住在第五层的每个一样，对上层的世界了解充其量只是对那些夜晚的光充满一种奇怪的猜测。  
或许他们不需要工作12个小时，得到的蛋白质块也许可以一人两个。

柯蒂斯在回程的路上绕了点远路，为了避开早起来这附近搜刮物品的人。他把煤油灯调暗，足够他看清前方的雪路，在黑暗中慢慢行走逐渐形成了柯蒂斯的某种消遣，只要风别这么大，毕竟呆在屋子浑浊憋闷的黑暗中他也干不了其它事。但是今晚感觉和平时不太一样，柯蒂斯有他自己的直觉，所以他调大灯的照明范围，看到前方黑色的建筑残垣中有一道被压着拖行的痕迹，它们是如此地浅，如果柯蒂斯晚一点发现，新的风雪就会将它彻底覆盖。柯蒂斯深一脚浅一脚地上前，发现痕迹边缘还沾有一点血迹，不太清晰，不过可以判断出对方爬行的方向。  
第五层每天都有人死去，因为各种原因，柯蒂斯不会大惊小怪，甚至对此状况麻木不仁，但是在这个地方，人们一般致力于寻找可用的物品，从不会发生抢夺斗殴的事情，这点现象让柯蒂斯警觉起来。他尽量减小自己移动的动静，追寻着爬痕而去，不出半小时，他赶在风雪覆盖所有踪迹之前，在荒芜的雪地上看见一个人倒在那里，一动不动，正被柯蒂斯逐渐靠近的灯光囊括其中。  
柯蒂斯安静地靠近，将光照亮对方的脸。  
他差点忘记呼吸。  
那是一个漂亮的男人，是柯蒂斯在第五层从未见过的模样。第五层的人不是邋遢就是满脸胡子，浑身臭气，眼睛只能在光照到的时候油亮发黄。而这个男人，虽然受了伤（柯蒂斯推测是大脑那里），但他皮肤细嫩，服装精致（因为某些灾难脏了，可还是比第五层的任何一个人穿着好得太多），身材匀称，不会营养不良或者直接粗壮得像头熊；他棕色的卷发单用眼睛看便可让目光感受它们的柔软舒适，柯蒂斯看出他原本一丝不苟的打扮，只是现在风毁了一切。这个男人一身狼藉倒在风雪里，脸色发白，双眼紧闭，但在黄色的灯光中他依然漂亮得像个刚倒塌的雕塑品，比柯蒂斯见过的任何一个女人都好看。  
柯蒂斯发现这个男人穿得太少，单凭这一点他就可以断定这个男人不属于第五层，他准是从第四层的某处走错路，或者发生了什么追杀慌乱地跑到这个鬼地方。  
柯蒂斯蹲下身，把男人翻过身，让他仰面躺好，开始单手搜身，期望可以找到什么有用的东西。他找到一包烟、潮湿的火柴盒（上面写了一串号码）、皮质钱包和里面的钱、一块丝质手帕，就这些了。柯蒂斯皱眉，他把这些都放进大衣口袋，然后拍拍男人的脸，试探着摇晃他。头几下男人没有反应，好像已经冻死了。柯蒂斯咬下手套，在手掌的温度还未消退前摸上男人的脸。  
天，这该死的皮肤！柯蒂斯在大脑内惊叹道。他已经很久没有从一个人身上摸到如此光滑细嫩的皮肤，这感觉就像摸着一块刚切好的蛋白质块。  
柯蒂斯的目光继而落在男人的嘴巴上，它有些发紫，微微张开，露出里面保养良好的牙齿，隐约可以看到红色的舌头。  
男人突然咳嗽。柯蒂斯把手收回去，注视着男人，安静地将手套套上。男人先是轻微地喘息，然后像是触发了什么开关，猛烈地再次咳起来，要把肺吐出来似的。他完全没留意到一旁的柯蒂斯，直到他察觉到寒冷并且浑身打颤的时候，才红着眼眶，恍惚地四周张望，最后才看到柯蒂斯。  
柯蒂斯从他眼睛里看到惊讶和紧接而来的恐惧，反应像个单纯的小动物。这让柯蒂斯瞬间感到一股热流冲下下体，脸开始发烫。或许他从见到男人的第一面就已经盘算着要这么做了，这一想法令柯蒂斯肩膀紧绷，眼神露骨得进一步吓到刚清醒的男人。  
男人试着离开柯蒂斯身下，不过柯蒂斯动作比他快。第五层的首领一手抓住男人的脚踝，不让他爬远。男人在他手里挣扎大叫，像是柯蒂斯要杀了他一样。  
柯蒂斯只是上前，揍了男人一拳，让他再次回到恍惚无意识的状态。柯蒂斯确定男人没有在刚才的混乱中咬断舌头后，把他扛到肩上，再提起煤油灯，将光调到最暗，一深一浅地朝他的屋子走去。

室内相对来说比外面暖和些，但也不是那么温暖。柯蒂斯居住的屋子已经算不错了，挡风遮雪，不会摇摇欲坠，偶尔会有点暖气。没有人会和他挤在一起住，他有足够的私人空间。  
柯蒂斯刚把男人放到床上，埃德加莽撞地冲进来，差点撞到柯蒂斯的后背。  
“柯蒂斯！他们、他们说，第三层发生事故了。”  
柯蒂斯皱着眉头转身，埃德加被他的表情吓到闭上嘴，目光却立刻落在柯蒂斯身后的男人身上。  
“天，他是谁？”埃德加惊讶地问。“他们说你带了个人回来，就是他吗？”  
“你说第三层怎么了？”  
“现在还不知道，不过他们听到第三层拉响了警报，可能是有人叛乱了！”埃德加的注意力再次回到柯蒂斯脸上。“这会是我们的机会吗？”  
埃德加和柯蒂斯不太一样，他在柯蒂斯的保护下一直对未来抱有期望，觉得某一天可以去往第四层看看，或者直接住在那里。有时候男孩对叛乱这些事过于热情了，好像这是一件很容易就做到的事。  
“如果有叛乱我们会知道的。”柯蒂斯开始打发他。“只是一个警报，埃德加，不要老是大惊小怪。现在，出去。”  
“但是，他们都在议论……”  
“谁？”柯蒂斯沉下声问。埃德加不再作声，他有些可怜地缩起脖子，看了柯蒂斯一眼，紧忙转身离开了，还把门重重关上。  
柯蒂斯走过去，把门锁上。他试了下墙边的暖气管，然后失望地离开。他把口袋里从男人身上搜出来的物品放到一个抽屉里，特别是那包烟，他用男人的丝质手帕将它包好，放在抽屉最干燥的位置。处理完这些后，他准备回到房间，去看看那个男人，检查他除了脑袋还有哪里受伤。  
柯蒂斯走到房间门口，从那里他发现男人从床上消失了，下一秒，一张椅子朝他砸过来。  
如果没有门框挡住，柯蒂斯现在肯定已经血流满面，甚至歪了鼻子。柯蒂斯看着那张仅有的完整椅子在与门框的碰撞下断了一支腿，那个男人则对此显得目瞪口呆。他们短暂地相互对视，男人立即改变策略，朝房间另一端的门跑去。  
柯蒂斯几乎没怎么花力气就抓到男人。他捏着男人肩膀将他摔到地上，男人挣扎时踢到桌子，煤油灯砸到地上，房间瞬间昏暗一片。柯蒂斯早已习惯在黑暗中看清事物，他一手抓上男人的脸，掐着他，把他乱扭的头掰正。  
“你是谁？”柯蒂斯问，他手上用力钳男人的肩膀，让对方在肮脏的地板上惨叫出来，不过又很快忍住。  
“放开我。”男人命令他，同时疼得喘气，胸膛起伏不定。他现在很虚弱，六神无主，在强硬地与柯蒂斯对峙时正力图瞪着眼睛，想看清四周。  
“你和第三层的警报有关系吗？”柯蒂斯继续问。  
“你是什么身份，为什么跑来第五层，你是叛乱者吗？”  
“我不知道你在说什么！”男人猛地甩头，暂时摆脱柯蒂斯的大手。他无助地张望，吸着鼻子，终于从混乱中察觉到眼下危险的处境。  
“我怎么来到这里的？”男人不停地扭着脖子，柔软的头发压在地上，紧张令他肌肉紧绷，浑身发抖。柯蒂斯感觉到男人在他身下畏缩着，寒冷逐渐抓住了他。  
“你对我做了什么？”他再次发问的时候，嗓子里被一股哭腔堵塞，声音在黑暗中被柯蒂斯滚烫的呼吸打散。  
“你是谁？”柯蒂斯察觉到什么，不过他再问一次以确定他的猜想。  
“我……我不知道。”男人惊恐地回答，这种发自身体深处的恐惧令他停止了挣扎。他惊讶地与柯蒂斯对视（柯蒂斯有些意外男人居然可以在昏暗中找到他的眼睛），渐渐减小喘息的声音。柯蒂斯看他冷静，便松开他，让他自己从地上坐起。  
“你忘记了？”  
“我不知道。”男人用手揉眼窝，烦躁地揉乱头发，鼻子继续发出湿漉漉的吸气声。柯蒂斯在地上找到煤油灯，调试之后让它发出足够室内用的微弱的光。  
男人的眼睛立即朝光亮处看来。他盯着光点，然后才看着柯蒂斯的脸，试图从他的脸上找到一些线索。  
“你不是第五层的人。”柯蒂斯说。他离开桌子，走到男人身边。男人迟疑地抬头看他，等着他下一句话。  
结果柯蒂斯抓着他的手臂把他粗鲁地提起，男人来不及挣扎，就被柯蒂斯摔回床上。床架发出老旧的摩擦声，男人在这刺耳的动静中瞬间明白柯蒂斯的下一步打算。他立即露出惊恐的神色，在柯蒂斯巨大的影子里朝墙边挨去。  
“是你把我抓到这里的！”男人朝柯蒂斯喊。“你这个混蛋，强奸犯！”  
柯蒂斯揪住男人的衣领，朝他的脸打了一巴掌，把他的头打偏过去。等男人将头扭正，鼻血流了出来。  
“我只是捡到你而已，第五层的规矩是，谁捡到归谁。”  
“你不能这么做……”  
柯蒂斯再次打他，男人立即发出抽气的声音，同时浑身再次颤抖。柯蒂斯试着放开他，安静地等他反应。男人只是捂着脸，一手抓着衣领，缩在墙边，朝他瞪着眼睛，眼泪在挨打的时候流下，弄脏了脸。  
他没有说话，克制不让自己在柯蒂斯再次挨近的时候尖叫起来。

埃德加在烧火的废弃油桶边搓着双手，正听着周围的人对今天第三层的警报讨论。男孩的耳朵被冻红，鼻子冰凉，似乎挂着鼻涕。他已经习惯时不时用手背擦一下，抿抿嘴巴，确保不要嘴唇太过干裂。  
有人问他柯蒂斯去了哪，为什么不来说下第三层警报的情况。埃德加只是耸耸肩，继续挨着火取暖。再过一会，他们将要接上一轮输送能源的班，进入接近第六层的暴风雪中挖掘能源黑块。  
“我真希望有人在第三层叛乱了。”埃德加抬头望着模拟天空的顶层。那些模拟片从最高顶，也就是塔尖铺开，像个圆拱形的盖子罩住这个世界，盖子的边缘在第六层遥远的边际，人类无法抵达那里，据说人造风都是从那里吹出来的。  
警报再次响起，尖锐短促，足以刺破狂风暴雪的怒嚎，在整个模拟天空的笼罩下回响。

2  
他从黑暗中醒来，疼痛一瞬间压在身上，让他冷汗直冒。前几秒他不敢动，等着最初沉重的分裂感从脸颊和双腿间退去。在稍微减轻负担的那么一瞬间，他试着用力呼吸，胸膛和嗓子开始抽痛，他的眼泪呛了出来。猛烈的咳嗽在身体内醒来，由内而外地抽打他，牵扯起各处的伤，让他像是被火烤又被针扎。最后他侧过身，极力去平稳呼吸，声音在安静的房间里像破烂的鼓风机那样尖锐。  
他被困在冰冷酸臭的床单里，赤身裸体，冷的直发抖，但他无法将自己缩起取暖——他的身体太过僵硬且酸痛，如果让他弯腰，或者搂住自己，他会直接难受得哭出来。他保持着侧卧姿势，呆了有好一会儿，具体时间不知道。他感觉意识曾经离开了身体，躲在屋子的某个角落，现在它暂时回来，陪着他，却令他越发地恐惧颤抖。他清楚地认知到自己被关在这个刚被强奸的屋子里，只能动动眼睛，盯着木板封住的窗户，从缝隙中窥见一些打横的雪花。发干的泪痕令他眼眶发痒，人中以及上唇干燥，缓慢的呼吸无法令这些肌肤回暖。他试着张嘴，下唇的伤裂开，他感到血流了出来。  
他只能专注于呼吸，呼，吸，呼，吸。再来一次。不要停止呼吸，再来一次。  
呼，吸，呼，吸。  
有人打开门，风瞬间刮进来，从他身上刮去一层皮。他赶紧闭上眼睛，一动不动，不，他做不到，他在颤抖，抖得不行。他的牙齿在打战，双手握成拳头，不是为了去还击，而是出于极大的恐惧。他不能控制自己，他只能闭上眼睛，让意识出去，快，昏过去。  
门关上，室内又相对刚才的风暖和了一点。  
有人在屋子内走动，暂时没有靠近床。脚步声从门口移开，走到桌子边，有一点亮光出来。脚步声继续，去到屋子某处，蹲下来的声音，然后是不耐烦地叹气，起来。  
脚步声逐渐变大。  
过来了！

柯蒂斯走近床，在昏暗的灯光和自己的影子之间看着床上极力要镇定下来的男人。柯蒂斯离开时给他披上的大衣滑落在地上，所以男人很有可能是被冻醒后再次装睡。柯蒂斯觉得有点好笑，他弯腰捡起衣服，再次给男人披上。  
男人在衣服盖下的时候睁开眼睛，从光影交汇的狭缝中与柯蒂斯对视。他的恐惧令他精准无误地找到柯蒂斯的脸，发肿的嘴角和瘀紫的颧骨此时影影绰绰，像是落在男人脸上的光斑；他闭着嘴巴，努力用鼻子呼吸，给柯蒂斯一种赌气鼓着脸的错觉；那些淤痕，脖子上的被衣服遮住，手腕上的则伸出来，在颤抖的拳头下充血，显眼得好似胎记。  
柯蒂斯等了一会儿，想等男人开口。很快他失去耐心，把手抚上男人的头发，不轻不重地梳理起来——他没摘下手套，所以基本上是在用油腻厚重的掉渣料子压着男人的脑袋。  
“我希望你不是在装傻。”柯蒂斯把粘在男人额头的头发捋开。男人闭上眼睛，抽搐了一会才吐出一口气。  
“让我出去。”男人小声地说，嗓子眼在每个词眼后面冒火。  
柯蒂斯没说话，他继续着自己的动作，温柔得不像当时殴打、强奸男人的那个人。  
柯蒂斯听到男人在自己手下喘息，小声地啜泣，接着是轻柔的哭嗝，最后，有一个词从他红润、带有裂口的嘴说了出来。  
“杂种！”  
柯蒂斯掐上男人的脖子，五指与脖子上的淤痕吻合。男人咳嗽，虚弱地抬起手想推开他。那件出于柯蒂斯同情披上的大衣再次掉在地上，没有人去捡，柯蒂斯甚至一脚踩在上面，越发地将男人压进床里。床架发出不堪负重的衔接摩擦声，一开始混乱，零散尖锐，稍后有了节奏，夹杂着被枕头闷住的啜泣声，偶尔一两下低沉的喘息。  
摩擦声越来越快，进入一种癫狂的混乱，突然停止，再次摇晃两声，房间里剩下单调的沉闷呼吸声。  
柯蒂斯再次坐在床边，整理自己的裤子。男人趴在床上，保持着刚才的姿势，头朝里，紧绷着后背和肩膀，双手抓着床缘，尽量缩小存在感。  
有人试图开门，试了几次发现门上锁后，只好老老实实地敲门。  
柯蒂斯从地上捡起大衣，随意抖了下灰尘，穿回身上，走去开门。  
埃德加站在风雪里，鼻子红得像是塔尖的红灯。他难受地缩着肩膀，抬头看着柯蒂斯。  
“他们说想见你。”他为难地说。  
“是因为什么事？”  
“工厂那边出了点事，而且最近又开始传言，说蛋白质块不够分配了……他们说需要你和第三层联系，要他们留意下第五层的问题。”  
柯蒂斯有些意外那些人已经忘记警报的事了。而就在他出神的时候，埃德加弯腰，透过柯蒂斯与门的缝隙，看到床上正巧往这边望的男人。  
“他是谁啊？”埃德加好奇地打量男人，他也是头次看到活得如此精致的人，就算对方现在没有衣服，浑身伤地躲在屋子的阴影中。  
“不是谁。”柯蒂斯也回头看一眼，男人因为他的动作僵硬地别过脑袋，像是在装死。  
“他看起来不像第五层的人，我是说，柯蒂斯，你从哪里找到他的？”  
“在第四层的废墟，应该是个逃犯。”  
“他快要冻死了，柯蒂斯。”埃德加提醒道。“你就不能给他一件衣服穿吗？”  
柯蒂斯挥手要埃德加走开，埃德加还想说点什么，结果柯蒂斯直接在他面前把门关上，落上锁。  
“看来你这副样子很容易博得同情。”柯蒂斯回到床边，这次男人有力气缩起身体了。他把后背贴上墙壁，双手抱膝，闭上眼睛没有理会柯蒂斯。  
“我会给你一件大衣，你最好穿上，然后在这里等我回来，我有些事要处理。”柯蒂斯说着又把大衣脱下，扔到男人身上。男人厌恶地想躲开，没有成功，大衣准确地盖在他身上，而他确实太冷了，无法从柯蒂斯残留的体温中出来。  
“提醒你，不要离开屋子，如果你想死，从这里走出去，我就没办法救你了，那时候你会发现我是多么仁慈的一个人。”  
男人躲在衣服下发抖，眼睛盯着窗户上的缝隙，故意忽视一旁的柯蒂斯。  
柯蒂斯逼近男人，如此地迅速让男人以为自己又会挨打，他下意识地抬手去挡，咬紧牙关避免在撞击中咬到嘴巴。不过那只手落下，覆盖在他头顶上，粗糙的手套有一下没一下地梳过去，柯蒂斯便退开，把光和空气让给男人。  
“我去给你找些衣服，还有吃的，你在这期间试着去记起些有用的东西。”  
男人用余光瞄到柯蒂斯远离床边，他依旧不正眼看他，一声不发地坐在床上。  
柯蒂斯看了他一会儿，再次走到暖气管边，试探了下，泄气地离开屋子，将门重重关上。

工厂里的人罢工了1个小时，因为一个意外伤，还有没有足够蛋白质块的谣言恐慌。这种事一个月至少发生3次，柯蒂斯对此自有他解决的一套办法。他换上一种严肃、令人信服的口吻，向大家保证关于蛋白质块的事只是微不住道不攻自破的谎话。柯蒂斯借用很久之前平息罢工时获得的第三层通知来安抚工厂里的人，说第三层会照顾到方方面面，没有人会受到损失。埃德加站在讲台的台阶上，羡慕地看着柯蒂斯的背影，同时也观察着台下的人，寻找着是否有人对此安排面露难色。  
柯蒂斯花了半小时终于把人们动员起来回去干活，就算有人不满，那也只是少数，柯蒂斯不能保证结局大家都喜欢，在第五层生活就是这样。  
“回收站的衣服还有吗？”柯蒂斯问一旁的埃德加，他们走向蛋白质块分发的厂房。  
埃德加一下子就想明白柯蒂斯想给男人找衣服，他不想太露骨地表明最近的衣服都是从尸体上扒下来的，真正意义上回收的衣服越来越少，原本第四层还会运送衣服，最近几个月这方面的救济基本上都被叫停了。  
“你这么久不开口，我觉得不是什么好事。”柯蒂斯不满地说。“不管怎么样你还是去把衣服找来吧，死人的衣服也无所谓，他也不知道。”  
埃德加只好点头，就在他们准备分开时，第三层的警报再次被拉响。柯蒂斯朝第三层的方位仰头看去，他只看到上空黑色的风还有灰色的雪，塔尖的红灯依旧闪烁，像一颗明星。

柯蒂斯带着蛋白质块回到屋子。男人不在床上，大衣也不在。  
柯蒂斯关上门，去往屋子的另一个隔间。他立刻看见了男人穿着大衣在那里翻箱倒柜，他先前放好的烟被男人找出来，香烟散落在地上，被男人踩扁，而男人不在乎，他只是抓着柯蒂斯用来包香烟的手帕，对着丝质品发呆。  
他朝柯蒂斯回头，瞪着眼睛看他。  
“你偷了我的东西。”他愤怒地说。  
“你这个杂种！肯定是你把我拐到这个鬼地方的！”他发火地把某样东西扔到柯蒂斯脸上，柯蒂斯接住，发现是男人的钱包。  
“我要你送我回去！”男人转向柯蒂斯，趔趄地冲过来，在他举起的手中，柯蒂斯看到一把满是划痕的餐刀——那是他从废墟里找到的东西。  
柯蒂斯对此显得厌烦，他稳稳地抓住男人的手腕，用力握紧，男人手中的刀掉在地上，发出沉闷的撞击声。而后他反手把男人摔回地上，踩着他的胸口，尽量不要踩断他的骨头。  
粗粝的鞋底划伤了男人白嫩的胸口，重量使得男人痛苦地咳嗽喘气。  
“想起了什么吗？”柯蒂斯问，他松开脚，男人立即翻身退开，一只手抓着手帕，狼狈地坐在地上，浑身变得脏兮兮的，快要和柯蒂斯他们一样了。  
男人抿紧嘴巴，瞪着柯蒂斯不说话。那股眼神让柯蒂斯窝火，他直接上前，用手背扇了男人的脸，把他直接打倒在地上，他的脑袋还撞到门框，一道血犹犹豫豫地流了下来。  
“把那块手帕给我。”柯蒂斯要去拿丝质品，男人行动迟缓地躲开，把手帕以最大距离地远离柯蒂斯。  
柯蒂斯继续打他，有种奇怪的驱动使他好奇男人究竟会在什么程度上让步亲自交出那块布。但是没有，柯蒂斯在停止施虐的空隙看着男人只是侧过身，把口腔的血吐出来，手里依旧紧紧抓着手帕。他在地板上往前爬，要离开柯蒂斯的影子。男人在地上赤裸着身体，疼痛和寒冷夹击他，还有柯蒂斯，那是他噩梦的源头。  
柯蒂斯蹲下身，抓着男人的脚踝把他拉近，然后搂起他的腰，掰开他的双腿挤进去。柯蒂斯调整好位置之后才开始解开裤头。他可以听到男人在小声地哭，布满伤痕的身体在他庞大的身躯下颤抖，双腿间的位置还有干掉的精液痕迹，一些血，很多很多的手印淤伤。柯蒂斯原以为男人会找到一切机会再次挣扎地远离自己，不过他只是把手帕抓紧，试图不要在地板和血迹中弄脏它。  
埃德加来时门没锁，他小心翼翼地推开门，抱着一堆衣服，第一眼便看见柯蒂斯坐在床边仔细地整理一根根白色的东西。  
“那是什么？”埃德加上前，他把衣服扔到床上，留意着柯蒂斯的动作。  
“这叫‘香烟’，用火点燃，可以拿来抽。”柯蒂斯安静地介绍，他刚把手中的这一只捋直，不由得松一口气。“它们需要保持干燥。”柯蒂斯把它放进一个烟盒里，接着拿起下一根。  
埃德加这时候才反应过来男人不在床上。他直起身子朝四周看看，发现男人靠着隔间的墙坐着，冻得浑身发白，让他脸上的血和伤越发明显。柯蒂斯的大衣堆在一旁，像是一滩黑色的影子。  
埃德加无法对柯蒂斯说什么，他把拿来的衣服抱到男人身边，找到一些盖在他身上。男人迟疑地抬眼看他，发现他不是柯蒂斯之后，便把视线移走，没有阻止埃德加的动作。  
“你问下他有没有想起什么，他不肯跟我说话。”柯蒂斯在房间里喊。  
埃德加翻着白眼，继续把衣服往男人身上堆。  
他最终没有问男人问题，在确保他不会被冻死后，安静地离开屋子。

柯蒂斯弄完整盒烟之后，时间似乎到了晚上。虽然模拟天空分了白昼黑夜，但在第五层无法接受多少光照，不是全黑就是阴天，他们只能依靠微弱的晨光来区别，还有就是第四层的一个钟楼，大部分人换班就是依据钟楼的敲钟为准。  
男人坐在衣服堆里一动不动，眼睛无神地睁着。  
他要不是生病，要不就是饿了。  
柯蒂斯拿出蛋白质块走上前，蹲在男人身边。男人棕色的眼睛转向他，等着柯蒂斯下一步动作。柯蒂斯当着他的面将蛋白质块分成两半，他自己吃了一口，另一半凑到男人嘴边。  
男人把脸转开，望向其它地方。  
“好吧。”柯蒂斯站起身，回到床边，一边看着男人一边吃东西。  
第三层的警报再次响起，在房里模模糊糊地响着。  
柯蒂斯发现男人对此有了反应。他看着男人愣了一下，继而朝传出声音的方向扭头，直愣愣地瞪着眼。他的动作保持到警报结束才放松回来，柯蒂斯赶紧来到男人身边，盯着他，不愿错过任何一秒。  
男人不可置信地皱起眉头，他想用目光抓住什么，结果身边只有柯蒂斯可以承载这类烦乱的情绪。  
“我想起一些事情。”他说得断断续续，像是在艰难捕捉零碎的记忆。  
“想到什么就说。”柯蒂斯用上他安抚罢工工人的腔调，这令男人增强自信，眼神熠熠发光。  
“我想，我的名字叫杰克，杰克·本杰明。”  
杰克刚说完，又有人来敲柯蒂斯的门。这次动静急切，就算门上了锁，外面的人都力图要把门撞开。  
柯蒂斯开门，埃德加喘着气，惊恐地瞪大眼睛。  
“他们要叛乱了！”  
“谁？”  
“工厂的人！”

3  
柯蒂斯和埃德加逆着暴风雪赶往工厂，半道上又有人出现，试图拦住他们。  
“他们抓了分配食物的那个人，说要杀了他！”曼森在风中扯着嗓子喊。“这次情况很糟糕。”  
埃德加上前，想看看柯蒂斯有什么打算。他抬头，在呼啸的风中寻找柯蒂斯隐藏在毛线帽和骨骼阴影中的面孔，呼吸时冒出来的白色热气瞬间被身体外的一切碾碎。  
“埃德加，你先回去。”柯蒂斯突然说，不看埃德加一眼，直接跟着曼森继续走下去。  
埃德加跑上去，还没在厚雪中站稳，柯蒂斯回身，用力地推了埃德加一把，将他直接摔进雪里，砸出一个深蓝色的坑。  
“回去。”柯蒂斯指着他。埃德加茫然地张着嘴，他看看停下来回头的曼森，再看看柯蒂斯，像是被人揍坏了脑子，一时反应不过来。  
曼森对埃德加皱眉，眨着眼睛示意他。埃德加迟疑了一会，在柯蒂斯准备上前时赶紧站起身，摇摇晃晃地后退，风把他起毛球松垮垮的高领吹得贴在他脖子上。  
他想显得妥协，结果柯蒂斯一步跨前，钳住他的手臂，很快从他身上搜出残破的匕首。  
埃德加顿时委屈得双眼含泪，曼森只好把头扭到一边，置身事外。  
“现在，回去，回到我屋子里，和杰克待在一块。”柯蒂斯在埃德加耳边叮嘱，掂量了下匕首，放开男孩。  
这下他确保打消埃德加想要参一脚的念头，和曼森很快消失在灰白色粉尘似的风雪中。埃德加独自一人站在原地，沮丧地失神了一会儿，直到严寒令他往较为温暖遮风的地方回去。他踩着来时还没被覆盖上的脚印，小声骂着柯蒂斯，同时疑惑着谁是杰克。

杰克在柯蒂斯出门后没有移动位置，即便地板又黏又脏，散发着不新鲜的潮湿味。整间屋子都充满着这股气味，是某种正在加热的湿哒哒的帽子，而且火还中途灭了，半干不湿地窝着发霉。杰克闭上眼睛，感到睫毛沾在眼睑上，再次睁开的时候像掀开某种盖子。他动了一下身子，后背发出骨头的咯咯声，某些位置隐隐作疼，然后，再没有精液流出，双腿间只是发干发痒，其余的感觉都被冻住了。  
他不知道那个抓他来的男人为什么突然又出去了，他们在门口谈话，显得神色紧张，屋子外肯定混乱一团，让男人瞬间忘记杰克的存在。虽然说起来渺无希望，但杰克打算试试。他低头，双手僵硬地从衣服堆里挑出足够保暖的衣服。杰克花了几分钟盯着那块手帕出神，上面有股幽香，太过清淡以至于不出多久丝质品的一切味道都会被这整个地方污染磨灭。杰克试着用力嗅，期望香味可以勾起记忆的边角。某些感觉在他胸膛闪烁，像打火机还未着火时跳蹦的火星——没有更多了，杰克什么都想不起来，而且他现在后悔为什么要把名字告诉给那个家伙。  
杰克找到一条相对干净完整的裤子，需要后背靠着墙慢慢穿上，等他把裤头上的扣子系上，不由自主地松口气，感到喉咙和鼻腔卡着刺。杰克把手帕放进口袋里，确保它不会掉出来，找衣服穿上。每一个抬高手臂的动作都令他咧嘴抽气，然后嘴角又会和嘴唇上的伤呼应地钝痛起来。  
在杰克穿衣服期间，屋外没有再响起警报声，室内安静得可以听到衣服布料的摩擦和透过缝隙变化的风声。最后杰克扶着他可以搀扶的东西，墙或者桌子，坐到唯一柔软的床上，报复性地把烟盒摔在地上，准备踩上一脚时想到男人的脸又忍住。他在床上缩好身体，尽量不要去想那个男人，可是如果每次男人回来都要打他强奸他的话，现在穿衣服难道不是一件很可笑的事？杰克笑出声，被嘴角疼的皱起脸。  
门猛地打开，埃德加从屋外肆虐的大雪中进来，摇晃地返身关门。  
杰克盯着来人，片刻后才继续呼吸。  
埃德加感受到视线，他看回去，杰克便收回视线，盯着地板，双手抱着身子保暖。埃德加没有继续理他，直径走到暖气管处，像柯蒂斯一样去试探，不放弃地敲敲，再撇着嘴巴离开。男孩在房间里兜了一圈，发现唯一的椅子坏在角落后，一屁股坐在了杰克身边。  
杰克警惕的神色因为埃德加好奇的目光消退了。  
“你叫杰克？”埃德加问，杰克留意到男孩头发里的雪花在煤油灯下闪着水光。  
“柯蒂斯说你叫杰克？你从哪里来的？他说你是逃犯？”  
杰克扭回头，看着屋子某处，喉咙一直在疼，他的口腔干涩，没有说话的欲望。  
“你是第四层的人？那里怎么样？你为什么来这里，我是说，你来第五层，为什么？你肯定是逃犯吧？”  
杰克闭上眼睛，回想着男孩所谓的“第四层”，这个词是什么意思？“第五层”？“逃犯”？杰克觉得自己不是逃犯，因为那块手帕。他想到这，感到口袋里的丝质品微微散发着热量，烫着附近的大腿肌肤，像男人放在上面的手掌——不！不要这么想！  
“他叫柯蒂斯？”杰克小声地问。埃德加挨过来，甚至压到杰克的肩膀，然后热烈地点头。  
“他……他是什么人？”  
“柯蒂斯是第五层的领导人，两年前他才把上一任杀死。”埃德加无比自豪地介绍道。  
杰克感到恶心，心一下子沉到胃里，过一会儿才浮起来。这简直是疯了，他究竟被带到了什么鬼地方？这是在做梦吗？  
“他一直管理着第五层，一般第三层下指令，他都会去做，比如阻止暴乱，杰克，第四层会有暴乱吗？”  
杰克眨下眼睛，没有回答。  
“妈的，这次我应该跟着他一块去，但是他把我的刀拿走了。”埃德加不满地踢着脚，把床弄得一晃一晃，发出吱呀的声音。  
杰克瞬间寒毛四起，后颈被掐住般快速缩进肩膀。  
“不要动！”他猛地朝埃德加吼，在男孩惊讶地看着他时，剧烈地咳嗽。埃德加没说话，他看着杰克离开床边，跑到坏椅子的角落，倚着墙像是在呕吐。不过那些都是从喉咙里出来的干枯的声响，杰克吐不出东西，他饿了有一段时间。  
“你这是怎么了？”男孩探头看他，在他想起来靠近时，杰克抬手制止他。  
“别过来。”杰克威胁道。他抹掉刺激出来的眼泪，用目前最快的速度从地上捡起断掉的椅子腿，断口的尖锐一头指着埃德加。  
“告诉我去第四层的路。”杰克咽下喉咙里的东西（他不知道那是什么，有点酸），撑着墙壁让自己站好。  
埃德加显得很惊慌，杰克以为威胁起了作用，但是男孩只是不断回头看向门口，然后试图安抚杰克，感觉他是在害怕其他东西。  
“不，你不能出去。”埃德加说。“你不知道路会被冻死，或者被其他人抓住……”  
“第四层的路。”杰克加重语气，他的肺在肋骨里剧烈抽动，心脏在身体里乱撞。  
“柯蒂斯很快就会回来了。”  
杰克吐了口唾沫在地上，以此表示对这个名字的鄙夷，同时一股铁锈味从他牙缝里渗漏出来。  
“拜托，你不能出去。”埃德加哭丧着脸，他朝杰克走近一步，杰克就猛挥椅子腿，把埃德加吓回去。  
警报声突然响起，比上一次还要大声，巨大的声响压盖在屋子上，把埃德加和杰克的注意力都吸引过去。杰克发觉这些警报的间隙毫无规律，时长时短，愈发让人不安，感觉一切秩序都在崩塌，如果按照男孩隐约透露出的社会等级，可能在最高层的地方已经混乱不堪了。杰克瞥了埃德加一眼，发现男孩还听着警报，没有从中脱离。他赶紧朝门口冲过去，埃德加慢一拍地想拉住他，结果被杰克推开。门在杰克触手可及的地方出现，他记得埃德加进来后没有锁门，如果没记错，希望没有记错。他的手抓上门把，猛地推，门没动，他再往回拉，门也没动。  
杰克看了眼还在地上的埃德加，男孩似乎被撞伤了，没有立刻起来。我还有时间！杰克撞上那扇该死的门。  
一阵冷风从扩大的门缝进来，吹在杰克的脸上。一瞬间杰克发觉衣服还是穿少了，胸膛立即冰凉一片，但他无法顾忌，继续把门往外推。警报声笼罩他，远处天空上有盏红灯在风雪中摇晃地闪烁着。杰克不由自主地盯着它，光越来越亮，红色一片，漆黑一片，红色一片，然后一直是红色。

青色的麦穗、穗在微风中摇晃、摇晃，阳光从云层上照、照下来，蜂鸟在飞，一只手抚过麦穗。  
有个女人回头，她在微笑、笑。

杰克从中回到现实，他摔坐在雪地上，发愣地盯着光裸的双脚。他听到身后的动静，那个男孩应该起来了，说不定正站在门口。风在他耳边呼啸，远处一片漆黑，空旷死寂，看不到出路。现在耳边只剩下呼吸声。  
一只鞋踩进杰克的视野，没有动。杰克抬头，恍惚地看着柯蒂斯的脸，白色的雪沾在他鬓角的胡子上，他的眼睑下方有点奇怪的暗色——警报声被掐断了。

埃德加被柯蒂斯检查无大碍后赶出屋子，曼森要带他回去。埃德加不是太想走，他呆在屋檐下，在冻伤自己前尽可能呆久一些，确保柯蒂斯不会把杰克打死。  
屋内，杰克一直护着头，他蜷缩在地板上，似乎已经对挨打麻木不仁。柯蒂斯抓起他的头发，扭曲了他的脖子，把杰克憋住的痛呼声拉扯出来。接着，就像先前杰克自我嘲讽那样，他身上的衣服很快就没有了，那条裤子也被丢开，杰克想记住它被扔到哪里，方便事后找回，但是他的眼睛看不清，太多东西堵塞住，他听不到声音，鼻子不能呼吸，四肢冰冷破碎，再也不属于他。柯蒂斯把他放到床上时杰克显得很顺从，尽管他没有昏过去，但也快了。他看到柯蒂斯的重影，或者只是一个巨大的影子压在身体上方，腰被坚硬的东西夹住，大腿被撑开，韧带在疯狂跳动，某些地方裂开了，湿润了，太过频繁地疼痛，好像这种感觉一直存在着并且是正常的。他被进入，被凿开，一种新的痛感在他屁股里炸开，持续了几秒后杰克回忆起这种痛觉，他正在熟悉它们。那个影子盖下来，压在杰克冰凉颤抖的胸膛上，粗糙的料子摩擦着他，还有金属扣子。杰克闻到血腥味，不是他双腿间的那种，而是全新陌生的，从影子身上飘散，摇晃中有热量令它们明显，杰克无法忽视。他想到男孩自豪地说柯蒂斯杀了人，风雪中透露着的红光，有个女人在对他笑，那只大手放在他的腿上，手帕上的香味……阳光从云层后面照射而下。  
杰克醒来后还以为自己死了。但是可惜的是他的眼珠还可以动，嘴巴微张着呼吸，导致他的口腔干得像一张纸。  
他躺着没动，柯蒂斯从他面前走过，杰克的眼睛跟着他，直到他走到视线之外。杰克继续眨眼，他很疲倦，但是不想睡，感觉这里和那里没有区别，睡不睡无所谓，他应该快要死了。  
柯蒂斯又走过去，这次距离太近，杰克只能看到他的腿，裤子上有某种痕迹，杰克反应过来那应该是血迹。  
有种冰凉又柔软，甚至有点弹性的东西挨在杰克的嘴边，戳到他淤伤的位置。杰克向上看，柯蒂斯面无表情地看着他，或许他一直有在轻微地流露情绪，只是坚硬杂乱的胡子把它们挡住了。  
“这是蛋白质块。”柯蒂斯说。“是食物。”  
杰克听到“食物”这个词，肚子里烧起一团火，产生一种四肢渐暖的错觉。渐渐地他流出眼泪，而他根本不知道自己为什么哭。  
柯蒂斯看着杰克张开嘴巴，从蛋白质块上咬下一小口，闭上嘴咀嚼，随后一阵抽搐，杰克把那团黑色的膏吐了出来。柯蒂斯没有说什么，他继续把蛋白质块凑到杰克嘴边，杰克迟疑地抬眼看他，又咬了一块，看得出他在努力地接受这种他从未吃过的食物。  
下咽的时候有点困难，杰克随时都会呕，不过他还是把它吞下去了。柯蒂斯把蛋白质块放在杰克脸边，坐在床边的地板上，挨着床缘，安静地听着杰克小心翼翼的咀嚼声。柯蒂斯在之前从未看过有人闭起嘴巴吃东西，这很奇怪，有点故作正经，但是杰克这么做的时候，柯蒂斯开始对杰克过往的生活产生一种联想，就算他依旧对此毫无概念，他目前也开始有些了解，那是个吃东西需要闭嘴巴的地方，那么说明大家会很安静，并且小口地吃，很……文静？柯蒂斯不知道自己用词对不对，他不好问杰克，便继续无声坐着。杰克任何小动作的声音都能令他感到满足，可以让他不再烦恼刚才平息的暴乱——他判了六个人死刑，看着他们被推下第六层的深渊，曼森接管下蛋白质块的分配工作。有些人在混乱中死了，柯蒂斯不知道他们是暴乱的参与者还是无辜的人，有个女孩和埃德加一样大，黑乎乎的脸蛋，只有无神的眼睛在发光，但大量涌出的鲜血已经令它毫无意义了。  
柯蒂斯扭过头，打量杰克的脸，发现他的眼睛居然是碧绿色的，不是一开始的棕色。这可真少见。  
柯蒂斯抬头，试着去抚摸杰克，或者想把他的脸弄干净点。杰克在他的动作下停止进食，浑身紧绷地直视前方。  
“你有想起什么吗？”柯蒂斯收回手，问。  
杰克没说话，他看着柯蒂斯没有碰他，继续咬着柔软的黑块。柯蒂斯看着男人的嘴唇贴在黑色的膏制品上，被稍微撬开，露出牙齿，还有牙肉。柯蒂斯用目光感受到那里的温度，想象着蛋白质块在他滚烫的嘴里剁碎、融化，揉成一团，在被湿润的喉咙吞咽下去。  
柯蒂斯再次爬上床，把杰克摆正。杰克那一瞬间好像是死了。在他懂得让自己呼吸后，感觉到被移动时还有液体从屁眼里流出，但是很快，他强制自己不要去在乎，强压下颤抖以免被食物呛到——他继续吃，没有理会柯蒂斯，仿佛身体不属于他了。  
身体被进入，直到这一次的床事结束，杰克嘴里含住的那一口食物始终没有咽下。他想让咽喉工作，结果还是把它呕了出来。  
那一晚柯蒂斯没有再去烦他，杰克还可以一个人霸着床，模糊地睡着了一段时间。  
然后他睁开眼，柯蒂斯一身凉气地站在他身边，可能已经出去过一趟了。  
“埃德加说你并不想真的伤害他。”柯蒂斯说。  
杰克闭上眼，感到脸颊发烫，他睁开，那股滚烫没消退，越发明显。  
“不过他说你失忆得很严重。”  
杰克被热包围，身体轻飘飘的，胃很温暖，很舒服，除了头很疼。  
“你看起来像发烧了。”柯蒂斯弯下腰，看着他的脸，冰凉的味道扑在杰克的脸上，暂时去掉屋内浑浊的气味。  
杰克这才发现柯蒂斯的眼睛是蓝色的，他可以从中看到阳光从云层上照耀下来，刺眼得令他别开脸。没有寒冷、没有暴力、没有混乱，四周很温暖，身体很温暖。  
杰克朝柯蒂斯露出微笑，眼睛里有水波荡漾。  
“我看到青色的麦穗，还有阳光，还有蜂鸟，还有一个人……”他含糊地说道。“那里很温暖。”  
柯蒂斯皱起眉头，他跪在床边，严肃地要杰克再说一遍，好像他很喜欢那些词汇从杰克嘴里出来一样。  
“青色的麦穗，阳光……从云上面洒下来，蜂鸟在飞，有一个女人……”  
“你去过地面？”柯蒂斯问。  
“青色的麦穗。”  
“这里不会有‘青色的麦穗’！”柯蒂斯拍打杰克的脸颊，大声地说。“这里没有阳光！你从哪里来的？告诉我！”  
“那里很温暖。”杰克轻轻蹭着柯蒂斯的手，然后睡过去。柯蒂斯像是逃离一个会把他吸入的漩涡那样慌乱地起身，他不断后退，撞到墙上。他用双手捂住脸，气愤地嚎叫，举止幼稚又显得委屈。他一直在叫，直到他的脖子被不断出去的气憋红。柯蒂斯松开手，无措地看着杰克，滑坐到地上。眼泪从他脸上流过，进入胡子里，弄得他下巴发痒。  
他不应该对此抱有希望，这是错误的，但是他总是做这类事情，就像他在废墟中把书保护在大衣里一样，毫无意义，他却下意识地去做。  
好像这样做就可以有希望一样。

4  
杰克听到有人在说话，声音刻意缩小在一个遥远的圈子里，笼罩着朦胧的灰色的光。他吸一口气，鼻腔发热，双眼从眼眶中下陷。他张嘴，想发出声音，让胸膛里的热气从喉咙出去，试着让自己舒服点。他闭眼在床上磨蹭——这是枕头吗？之前还真没注意到——身上被压着稍有重量的东西。杰克想把它推下去，不过它的确有点重，让杰克不得已抬起一只手伸到寒冷的空气外要把它抓下来。  
说话声中断，警惕着杰克的动作。杰克不想理会，他现在被压得冒汗，喘不过气，他继续用手去推，直到上身感到轻松，下身依旧被压着，但无所谓了，杰克难受地松口气，把手收到被子下。  
模糊的声音又响起，不再留意杰克，放任他把盖在身上的衣服推下去一部分，缩着脑袋再次入睡。

杰克被摇醒。  
他睁开眼，迟钝地看着那群男人围在床边，默默无言地打量着他。有个人刚直起腰，如果杰克没醒来，他可能还会把那只满是冻疮的手放到杰克脸上。  
“我说，他这种模样的人还真少见。”站在靠后的男人在同伴的肩膀上说，挑眉看着杰克。“看看他的皮肤，像白色的蛋白质块。”  
其他人都嘿嘿笑了下。  
杰克难受地别开目光，想往床里缩进去，至少藏起自己的脸。柯蒂斯突然在人群中突显出来，他上前，按住杰克的肩膀，弯腰对他说话：“你把你之前说的那些再说一次。”  
杰克挥开他的手，喘着发烧的热气，把头垂在胸膛里，拒绝说话。  
他感到柯蒂斯在床边直起身，目光落在他裸露的肌肤上，灼烧着他的呼吸。  
“柯蒂斯，我想他烧糊涂了。”有个人在说话。“再说，我都不知道‘青蛇的买水’是什么。”  
“青色的麦穗。”柯蒂斯纠正他。“那是一种植物，农作物，可以吃，是食物。”  
“像蛋白质块？”另一个人问。缩在被子里的杰克听到这个词条件反射地皱起眉头，他已经烦够了这些人的迟钝愚蠢了，什么都说蛋白质块，那鬼东西有什么好？  
“比它还好，是自然的生物，而且，它们长在地面上。”柯蒂斯继续解释道。  
那帮人笑起来。  
杰克感到不安，笑声在屋子里轰隆回荡，在高烧的作用下显得震耳欲聋。他稍微抬眼打量柯蒂斯，和他对视，发现男人只是在等待嘲笑声过去。  
“你叫我们来就是因为这个？”一个杰克从未听过的声音响起，感觉对方站得距离有点远。“我还以为你有要紧事，比如向我们炫耀这个逃犯，你这个走好运的家伙，他长得真好看。”  
杰克在柯蒂斯有下一步动作前闭上眼睛，一股酸冲到嘴巴里，又被他咽下去。杰克又把自己缩到衣服堆下。  
“他去过地面。”柯蒂斯的声音被厚重的布料隔阂，像水里的人听岸上人聊天那样模糊。“他，去过地面，麦穗需要在广阔的地方大片种植，要有阳光……”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“书里面说的。”柯蒂斯对这个问题嗤之以鼻。“如果你们肯动下脑子，就不会问这些蠢问题。”  
房间里没人说话，气氛低沉，没有人为柯蒂斯的新发现高兴。杰克在被子里闷了一会儿，听到稀稀拉拉的脚步声，那些人正在缓慢离开，如此拖拉的动静，杰克可以想象他们垂头丧气的背影。  
“很抱歉，柯蒂斯。”最后的那个人在柯蒂斯身边说，似乎还拍拍男人肩膀。“这不现实，没有人去过地面，已经这么久了……没有人上去，这个逃犯也不可能。”  
那些人走了，帮柯蒂斯把门带上。房间里只有杰克和柯蒂斯俩个人，因此杰克警惕着柯蒂斯的动静，在滚烫的呼吸中探出头，盯着他。柯蒂斯原地不动，低着头，也没看杰克，仿佛在刚才众人的质疑中受到打击。  
“蜂鸟是什么？”柯蒂斯冷不丁问。他说完，眼睛里的蓝色亮起来，可是他的表情沉重，居然令杰克有些同情他。  
“我……不知道。”杰克舔下嘴唇，尝到干燥的血腥味。“只是一种动物，会飞，一种‘鸟’。”杰克说完，不知道要怎么解释“鸟”这个词，但柯蒂斯没再追问，他来到床边坐下，后背朝着杰克，稍微低着头。  
我可以杀死他！杰克在心里呐喊。趁他不注意，扭断他脖子，杀了他！  
给我一把刀，我可以捅进他的脏脸里，这个杂种！  
杰克剧烈地咳嗽起来，他挣扎着抓紧床单，努力咧着嘴巴咳嗽。他的脸充血，脖子热辣辣的。咳嗽没有停息，杰克感到肺被挤扁，眼泪鼻涕流了出来。  
终于，这要命的咳嗽停了下来，毫无预兆，只留给杰克一副更加紧绷的身体。他摸索着让自己躺好，泪水中看见柯蒂斯正扭头看他。  
“看什么看。”杰克沙哑地说。柯蒂斯又把头转回去，把破旧的毛线帽对着杰克湿漉漉的脸蛋。

杰克醒来的时候才发觉自己睡着了。他被开门声惊醒，回神后发现柯蒂斯依旧坐在床边的地板上，没有动过。门关上，埃德加提着个生锈的铁桶进来，因为和杰克对视上而有些尴尬地咧嘴。  
“柯蒂斯，我把水弄来了。”男孩把桶放在柯蒂斯身边，乖乖地后退，和杰克保持距离。  
杰克余光看着桶里的水在橘黄色的光中晃动，渐渐平息，似乎隐约冒着一股热气。这时柯蒂斯转过身，面对床跪立。他从盖在杰克身上抽出一件薄的衣服，把它撕成快，布料的破裂声连绵起伏，听得杰克耳朵发痒。他看着柯蒂斯把布块放进水里浸湿，然后拿起来直接往床上凑。  
杰克下意识往后缩，他使劲抬起双手去挡。柯蒂斯只是一只手握住他的后颈，另一只便毫不客气地压到杰克的脸上，顺时针一圈，逆时针一圈。杰克的惨叫被布蒙住，这他妈太疼了！杰克立即疼出眼泪。柯蒂斯那只手用力地蹭过他脸上所有的伤，还擦破他的嘴唇，说不定还制造了新肿块。  
“放开我！”杰克双手胡乱挥打。他把柯蒂斯的手赶了出去，脸上的水一下在空气中干涸，皮肤越发地发痒刺痛。他埋怨地瞪着男人，把打湿的头发从眼睛附近捋开。柯蒂斯把布洗干净，然后又要去搓杰克的脸。  
“不，我，我自己来。”杰克倒吸一口气，想到刚才柯蒂斯的手指碰到眼珠的触感不寒而栗。柯蒂斯停下动作，直接把布扔到杰克脸上，发出响亮的拍水声。  
接下来的几分钟内，杰克默默地用那几块湿布擦拭自己，等到布变脏或者没有水之后，柯蒂斯就会给他一块新的，把旧的拿去水里洗。埃德加一直站在一旁看，时不时无聊地咬咬上唇。  
最后柯蒂斯收走全部的布，把它们扔到一边。杰克知道这种奇怪的洗浴在头重脚轻的眩晕感中结束了，他探头看那桶水，几乎在黑色的倒影中看清自己的面孔——他的下巴布满胡渣，右眼肿着，鼻梁上有伤，嘴巴微微张开，像一个破口袋。  
埃德加走上前，用手肘压在柯蒂斯肩膀上，再次用那种新奇的目光看着杰克。  
“把水倒出去。”柯蒂斯耸肩膀要埃德加离开。“再拿一桶新的。”  
杰克看着男孩闷闷不乐地提着桶出去了，开门的那瞬间的风吹在杰克干爽的身体上，居然有点舒服。柯蒂斯从衣服堆里拿出部分，塞到杰克身下，把湿润的床单盖住，然后压着杰克要他睡下去。  
在男人粗粝的手套碰上杰克光裸的肩膀时，杰克条件反射颤抖起来，他瞪大眼睛看着柯蒂斯，一动不动，扩大鼻翼呼吸。柯蒂斯对他皱眉，把他继续往下压，将所有的衣服盖到他身上，压得杰克差点喘不过气。  
柯蒂斯做完这些事后又坐回床边的地板上，陷入沉思，或者开始睡觉。杰克在衣服堆下移动身子直到躺成较为舒服的侧卧姿势，这让他可以面对柯蒂斯的后脑和宽阔的肩膀，足以在第一时间内提防他。  
“那个人是谁？”柯蒂斯的声音从前方闷闷地传来。  
“……谁？”  
“那个女人。”  
杰克回想，女人的脸在阳光中模糊，笑容越来越大，一切都在光里融化。  
“我不知道。”杰克说。他等待柯蒂斯的反应，发现他没有继续问的打算，踌躇一会儿，又开口：“你说的地面是什么意思，我是从那里来的？”  
柯蒂斯没动。  
“我究竟在哪里，这是什么鬼地方？”杰克抬眼看着熏黑的天花板，想着他们以前应该在屋子里生火，但这个房间没有壁炉，没有暖火盆——他们难道不懂得去弄个取暖的东西来吗？  
“你身在第五层。”柯蒂斯侧过脸，杰克看着他的鼻梁在胡子中突出，像山峰的侧面。“你应该来自地面。”  
“我不懂。”  
“如果你来自地面，那说明地面可以生活了，我们有理由上去，通过塔。”  
“那个闪着红光的东西？”杰克突然想起来他在屋外看到的大片的红光。  
“我想要去地面，那里才是人生活的地方。”柯蒂斯又说，他没理会杰克的问话，自言自语。杰克翻了个白眼，往墙边缩，让自己发冷的双脚曲到胸口，感受冰冷的脚后跟贴着屁股，相互传递不同的温度。  
柯蒂斯站起来，杰克吓了一跳。他跟着柯蒂斯的动作抬头，男人低下头，脸在灯光里逆光，阴影刻在他的轮廓上。  
“我去给你拿食物，然后我要带你出去走走。”  
“还有很多事情没弄明白，加上你脑子不灵光，我需要去查清楚。”  
“在这期间，不要再试着逃跑，继续回忆，想通你是怎么来的。”  
“我说了我不知道！”杰克用力反驳，他的手臂挨上床铺潮湿的位置，冷出一层鸡皮。“不要说得好像你是我的救世主，去你的！”  
柯蒂斯差点要打他了。杰克已经闭上眼睛，缩着肩膀等着。片刻后杰克睁眼，看到柯蒂斯走到门边的背影。门外风雪依旧，不过肉眼可见风速稍缓，雪花便从中剥离，缓慢地漂荡在灰色的空中，落在柯蒂斯的肩膀上。杰克往远处看，找到那盏遥远的红灯，它发出规律的光，短暂地亮着，并不像杰克头次见到的那样红光普照大地。  
难道一切都是我的错觉？杰克害怕地想着。那些美好的事物难道都只是我一时的幻想？  
柯蒂斯回头看他，无意间发现杰克对某些未定的事物露出介于恍惚和恐惧的神情，他不满地哼气，用力地关上门，把杰克留在沉闷安静、布满暗黄色光的屋子中。如果杰克愿意，他可以相信自己暂时是安全的，或者是受到某种暴力的保护——但是这有什么好处？

5  
看着柯蒂斯出门是杰克在高烧折磨下保持清醒的最后一刻。他在暗黄色的光里失去时间概念，经常睡过去又醒来，有时候黑暗只是一瞬间，有时候又是一整天，热伴随。他睁开眼睛，屋子空无一人，闭上眼，再睁开，柯蒂斯在屋子的另一头。看到柯蒂斯杰克就觉得更加难受，他呻吟着转身，骨头在皮下尖叫，酸得他用鼻子喷息，然后他再昏过去，让温柔的黑暗接住他，摇晃他。  
夹在混乱的睡眠和某次短暂的清醒之间，杰克有次被来自他人的触碰惊醒，他在意识到危险的那一瞬间全身充满力量，接着精力便都顺着毛孔流逝。他朦胧着泪眼，看着柯蒂斯的脸在上方，黑得像天花板上的霉块。他正在试图把杰克抱起来，把他从那堆被汗弄得酸臭的衣服堆里扯出来。杰克像是站在一旁看柯蒂斯毫无顾忌地对待自己身体，毫不在意，只是好奇地观察着。他看着柯蒂斯把那具苍白的“尸体”抱起来，从洞开的门出去，进到雪地里，跪下，放下。杰克也跟到屋外，躺进雪地里。  
第一秒是舒适的，杰克头次发出轻松的气声，但是第二秒以及之后的每一秒，他都被冻得想跳出雪地，但是他浑身无力，柯蒂斯又在上头压着他，把他不断往厚雪堆里埋。杰克似乎反应过来什么，他虚弱地抬手要抓柯蒂斯——他只是把雪沫扫到自己脸上，掉进眼睛里。  
他要把我冻死。杰克艰难地在内心哭泣。我甚至不能在死前狠狠地瞪他。  
杰克又挥一次手，这下打在柯蒂斯脸上，像情人的抚摸。柯蒂斯拿开手，把一些雪推到杰克胸膛上，避开他发红的脸。  
好冷。杰克想着。该死的，为什么？  
“够了……”他张开嘴，小声地说。柯蒂斯看着他，表现得好像听不懂他说的话。杰克偏过头，无意识地把头埋进雪堆里。他感到脸蛋在降温，鼻子和嘴巴周围变得湿润，这让他感到口渴。杰克含了一小口，吃到的都是自己嘴巴里残留的血味，不新鲜，有点苦。  
柯蒂斯把他从雪里抱起，那一瞬间杰克感到大地下降，失重感令他困惑。他发现是白天，很阴沉，有点不一样……对，现在是一个阴沉的晴天，没有风吹没有刮雪花，柯蒂斯选了个好日子来埋葬他，真好。杰克被紧紧地抱在男人的怀里——他要把我勒死，再埋进雪里——柯蒂斯调整姿势，把他抱得更紧。  
杰克的脑袋从柯蒂斯手臂上往后仰，垂在手臂外，沾在他脸颊上的雪块簌簌掉落，留下湿漉漉的光。他朝远处看，世界颠倒，雪地在他上头，随时会整块覆盖下来。在他们进屋前一刻，杰克看到远空的那个红点，闪了两下，门关上。  
看来我还不会死。杰克被放回床上，无法控制地发着抖，胸膛依旧滚烫，像是一座被堵住的火山口。一只手放在他额头上。那只手干燥，适温，有一股陈旧的气味，五指力道很重，可以在杰克的额头上压出印子。  
那只手离开，杰克抬头去追，眩晕和无力让他倒回去，他就回到黑暗中。  
杰克醒来又睡过去，不知道身在何处，不知道时间。  
他听到有人在说口渴，那声音不太好听，干枯空洞。他眯开眼睛，柯蒂斯拿着一个瓶子凑上前。杰克不理解柯蒂斯的做法，是别人在抱怨，他才刚睡醒。一股辛辣进入他的喉咙，幸好没有呛到他。杰克皱脸，抿紧嘴巴，酒精充斥在他体内，不断膨胀，令他后脑勺舒服地发麻。  
他听到有人在说谢谢，很虚弱，很小心。杰克闭上眼的时候想着自己偷喝了那个人的酒，有点好笑。  
偶尔杰克会听到警报声，强或者弱，断断续续，急促，某时刻又拖长音，像出了故障。他也会看到红光，感到自己被光笼罩，在一片红色中一动不动，皮肤在颜色中融化，头脑发晕，光在他脑海里喧嚣。  
吵闹声，远处有人喊叫，剧烈的震动。  
粗粝的呼吸，抽气，不断抽气。  
有一首歌从里面清晰，那是什么旋律？抽气，不断抽气，有人在咬牙吸气。那首歌是什么？  
杰克睁开眼，柯蒂斯挨在床边，正一遍一遍用手背抚摸他的脸。杰克可以感觉到对方从自己胡渣上来回移动，有些东西被留在杰克脸上，渐渐干燥，凝固。他看着柯蒂斯皱着眉头，眼睛里有泪水晃动，他似乎在受苦。杰克闭上眼，闻到一股血腥味。他原本想睡过去，但画面出现，柯蒂斯正低头看着什么，那股腥味越来越浓。杰克伸出手，抓上柯蒂斯放在他脸边的。那只手摸起来湿滑，有点黏。  
杰克有点头绪，他想着，好吧，我现在脸上都是这些东西了。他睡过去。

“你睡了有一个星期。”埃德加跪在床边，手立在床铺上，撑着脸说。  
杰克看着他，身体轻飘飘地坐着，额头还发着烫。他有些诧异自己烧了一个星期，这像一场马拉松的噩梦，万幸的是他现在已经彻底醒来了。  
“我以为你会死在这里。”埃德加继续说。“我们这里没有药，只能凭运气熬过去，我想说，你的确很好运。”  
杰克咧嘴冷笑了下。  
“柯蒂斯一直守着你，他试过把你放进雪里降温，就像我以前发烧那样，还挺管用。”  
杰克感到一股恶寒，胃开始灼烧。他抬头，朝屋子里寻找柯蒂斯的身影，出于警惕目的去确认他的位置，以便防守他。  
“最近第五层很不安定，食物不够了。”埃德加在地板上坐下，他等着杰克把目光放在自己身上。“昨天有人跑进这个屋子，攻击了柯蒂斯，你应该知道吧？柯蒂斯流了好多血，你的脸上也有。”  
杰克立即用手背猛擦脸，他在胡渣附近蹭掉那些干掉的血渍，看着它们被搓成颗粒沾在手背上。他后知后觉地扭转手腕，看到手掌上褐色一片。  
“他死了？”杰克不确定地问。  
“怎么可能！”埃德加反驳他。“柯蒂斯不会那么容易死的，他只是受伤了。”  
“但是这血有点多。”杰克想着埃德加又不知道伤的轻重，说不定现在那个家伙已经死在某个角落了。在杰克发觉自己正为此担忧的时候，他被吓了一跳。随即他反应过来，他只是在担忧自身安全，或许这是一个信号，他需要离开了，这里的秩序在崩溃，谁都无法控制，他不能等着某个残暴者来保护自己。  
杰克开始穿衣服。他挑出厚的那些，一个劲地往身上套。埃德加看着他，像是在看一个不太无聊的节目。  
“你干嘛穿衣服？”  
“我冷。”杰克翻身下床，差点摔倒。他稳住，等着黑色星星从视线里退去，再次感叹他居然已经在这个鬼地方呆了一个星期了。他在屋里寻找那条裤子，祈祷着那块手帕还在。  
“你在找什么？”埃德加又问。“我觉得你最好不要再试图逃跑了。”  
杰克转身，打量着男孩。“你，你有没有见到一块手帕？”  
“手帕？”  
“对，有点淡粉色的，很轻，丝质……一种你很少见的手帕。”  
“那是什么样的？”  
“只要你见到就会有印象的。”杰克焦急地说。“你见到没，还是柯蒂斯拿着？”  
“或许吧。”埃德加耸耸肩。他坐到床上，又开始晃脚。刺耳的摩擦声让杰克后背冒冷汗，这次他忍着没有制止埃德加，他变得很耐心，还露出一副随意的笑脸。埃德加因为他的微笑集中精神。  
“告诉我……埃德加，柯蒂斯有拿着块你没见过的手帕吗？”  
“好像吧。”埃德加苦恼地歪下头。“你可以等他回来问问。”  
“他那样子撑不到回来的。”杰克回想那副奇怪光景，柯蒂斯脸色发白，嘴唇颤抖，随时可以失血过多死掉。  
“他只是不想让你太伤心而已。”杰克笑着说。“你现在去雪地外找找，说不定可以找到他的尸体。”  
“不会的！”埃德加跳起来，他差点就要跑出去，一种使命感令他忍住脚步。“他会回来的。”  
算了。杰克放弃手帕，它充其量只是一个帮他记忆的线索，虽然这个决定让杰克感到一阵失落和伤心，不过很快就能释怀。  
“就算他活着有什么用。”杰克找到一件大衣，足以把他裹得严严实实，穿上后居然还有点热。  
“他们已经不把他放在眼里了，”杰克提醒埃德加。“有人敢闯进他的地盘，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“是那个人找死！”  
“对，但还会有更多。”杰克往门口走去。“会有更多人过来，除非他被其中某个杀死，就像他杀死上一任一样。”  
埃德加朝他跑过来，挥着胳膊要打他。杰克被他撞个满怀，浑身散架地和男孩一块摔坐在地上。埃德加的拳头长着刺，没有肉，打在杰克肚子上硬生生地痛。杰克叫骂地挣扎，他在地上打滚，把埃德加从身上甩开，而后下意识地抓住对方的手腕，把它折到背上去。他听到埃德加惨叫，突然发觉自己做得太过火了。  
“你最好认清现实，那个混账死定了！”杰克松开埃德加，气息不稳地后退，直到墙接住他。男孩在地上坐起，红着眼睛看他，越发令杰克感到内疚，毕竟埃德加什么都没做错。  
“我现在就离开，你要不要一块？”杰克问道。“我们一起离开这个鬼地方，去那个所谓的‘第四层’。”  
“我不去！”埃德加憋着脸蛋，摆出没有柯蒂斯他就不走的架势。而后他的眼睛往下瞄，盯着杰克的脚，露出男孩会有的狡黠的笑脸。“你没有鞋能走多远？”  
杰克曾经目测过埃德加的鞋，如果不是不合码，他肯定会极力和这个小子抢起来，现在他只是考虑着要用多少层衣服才能包裹脚，既方便走路又不会太快冻伤。  
门被打开的时候杰克正在包着左脚，他烦恼着用来绑结的绳子太细，没多大用处。冷风刮进来后他先是看到埃德加露出的笑脸，而后才看向几乎把门框填满的柯蒂斯。男人阴沉着脸，大衣后露出一块血渍，深得像是一个洞。杰克停下手中的动作，无言地看着他，这几天所有的情绪都涌上喉咙，恐惧夹带着一丝太过细微以至于快要被忽略掉的奇怪的熟悉感让杰克心跳加快，结果他的目光下降，看到柯蒂斯手里提着一双厚重的靴子。

柯蒂斯把靴子从那双灰色的脚上拔下来花了点功夫，当他从地上猛地站起时，一股眩晕冲击了他的大脑，类似被人揍了一记闷拳。昨天的袭击令他身子虚弱，伤口较深，但貌似没有伤及内脏（他希望没有）。刚把那把剃刀拔出来的时候，袭击者已经跑了。柯蒂斯觉得对方背影熟悉，但也只有这些。他内心慌乱，用大衣死死盖住伤口，下一秒又用手去压。疼痛是好事，但勃勃不断涌出的鲜血则不是。床上的杰克动了一下，似乎快要醒了。柯蒂斯把重心压在身子的另一侧，趔趄地走去把门堵好，然后他回到床边，坐下的时候那阵疼简直要了他的命。  
杰克睁开眼睛，视线无法在柯蒂斯脸上对焦，他透过柯蒂斯看向远方某个点，露出一副神游的表情。柯蒂斯去摸他，想着这个男人是他的希望，所以他一遍一遍地摸他，摆弄出一种潜在的巫术意味——如果他可以继续抚摸他，他就不会死去。柯蒂斯双眼泛光，不知道是生理性的刺激还是心里的那阵宽慰，他放轻手上的动作，做到从前抚摸只有3岁的埃德加脑袋的那种力度。杰克的手抓上他，被血滑了一下，但还是抓住了。  
柯蒂斯在杰克昏睡过去后的一段时间里，一直用双手紧紧握着杰克伸出来的那只，他感到自己脸庞湿润，像是雪融化在头发里再流下，又像是记忆中小孩的手在他脸上涂着口水。他哭了，把声音压抑在喉咙里，而后他起来，在失血过多休克之前，出到屋外，用燃烧的碳火把那块伤口烫住。他闻到香味，记住这是自己即将死亡而后又复生的味道。  
柯蒂斯回身，确保杰克跟着，他的视线往后，发现不远处埃德加已经躲躲藏藏跟着他们好一会儿了。柯蒂斯没说什么，埋头继续走路，埃德加看到柯蒂斯没反对，开心地快步追到杰克身边。他们没有进入以往会经过的居民区，反而绕了路去往工厂。杰克在一个白色的坡上眺望到那片参差不齐的房屋，低矮，即使在晴朗微风的阴天里也摇摇欲坠，偶尔飘出几缕黑烟，如果走到顺风处，杰克还能味道一股刺激到心头的味道。  
“那是老乔治在酿酒。”埃德加看到杰克放慢脚步，和他解释。柯蒂斯回头用眼神警示他们不要说话，杰克毫不示弱地瞪回去，直到柯蒂斯示威地站住，杰克才把头低下，加快脚步。  
“我不知道柯蒂斯为什么要绕远路。”埃德加小声地和杰克说。  
“你总是这么多问题吗？”杰克反问他，接下来的路程埃德加都在赌气地闷声走路，故意把雪踩出簌簌的挤压声。  
他们走到工厂附近，却没有进去。柯蒂斯像是在故意躲避人群，他在运输黑块的轨道上捡了一些残渣，麻利地把它们塞进煤油灯的底座，调试着光亮。  
“他在给灯加油。”埃德加瞬间忘记他还在赌气的事，挨近杰克跟他解释。杰克没理他，他仰头环顾工厂，看着这种直线条的死板建筑物，无数杂乱粗大的管道从雪地里统一朝那个塔延伸过去，有生命般攀附在塔身。  
“我们从第六层的过渡区采集黑块，送到工厂加工，转化成……他们说是电能，反正某种能源吧，供第四层的人用，轮班制，然后去领取蛋白质块。”  
杰克干呕了一声，埃德加不满地看着他。  
“我们要去哪？”杰克厌恶地盯着工厂。“不会去领那个鬼东西吧？”  
“我们要去第四层的废墟。”柯蒂斯突然在不远处回答。杰克听到他的声音，没有转身，僵硬身体站着。“我需要去发现你的地方看看。”  
柯蒂斯动身时发现杰克依旧站着，背对他，宣誓某种此时此刻显得脆弱的权利。柯蒂斯来到杰克身边，光把杰克的影子缩短，压在脚下雪里。杰克还是不看他，埃德加在一旁担忧地看着他们。  
那块手帕出现在杰克面前，放在柯蒂斯的手套上，被黑块弄脏了部分。杰克张开嘴，吸一口冷气，接着闭上。他一把抓过手帕，把它塞进口袋里。柯蒂斯没有花心思等待杰克，他将手帕还给杰克，就一把抓上他的手臂，拉扯他跟上。杰克因为没站稳挣扎了一下后，剩下的路程没再有抗拒的动作。  
他们在半小时内走到废墟，又花了几分钟在废墟里寻找道路。埃德加站在较高的墙上，四周张望，想起什么地弯下腰对柯蒂斯说：“最近的风是不是小了？”  
杰克毫无目的地四周看看，发觉风吹在脸上是温柔的。  
“很奇怪不是吗？”埃德加跳到另一个矮墙上，差点滑一跤。  
“以前偶尔会有那么一天没有风，但这几天都是这样，柯蒂斯，为什么？”  
“或许这就是你所说的‘机会’。”柯蒂斯回应他，同时踏上一块较高的台面。杰克猜测这里原本是一个下层式的广场，或许是个仿罗马式的剧院——真神奇，他记得那些剧院的模样，却不记得自己的事。柯蒂斯在台上伸手， 要拉杰克上去。杰克不可置信地抬头看他，片刻后他双手撑上台面，自己爬上去，在柯蒂斯面前站起来，忍着身体上每一个伤的不适，拍掉雪。  
“你真让我感到恶心。”他咬牙说，激怒柯蒂斯仿佛已经成了他难以改掉的恶习。不过柯蒂斯对此无动于衷，他在煤油灯摇晃的影子里找到埃德加，朝他喊：“这是一个机会，只要我搞清楚了，我们就可以上去。”  
“真的？！”埃德加的声音从某处传来，杰克找不到他。“但为什么是现在？”  
“风小了。”柯蒂斯从一个地方跳下去，杰克跟过去，坐在边缘，打算蹭着滑到地面。一双手夹住他的腰，把他从上面平稳地放到地面上。杰克的体重轻得不可思议。  
“操他妈的别碰我！”杰克甩开柯蒂斯的手，差点打掉煤油灯。柯蒂斯盯着他，眼睛藏在压抑的阴影里，随后他忽略掉杰克，抬头叫埃德加不要走得太远。  
其实在远处杰克就已经看到它了，如此地巨大，在阴暗的微风中显露出它雪白的建筑面。等到他们走近，来到它的脚下，杰克才发现这是一个有一定斜度的围墙，白得和第五层任何一块雪相差无几，像个大坝把第四层高高地拢在上方。如果不是埃德加说这就是新建的围墙，杰克都要以为第四层是雪堆上去的。  
柯蒂斯站在墙脚下，仰头看着顶端。他听到杰克站在身边发出细小轻微的呼吸声，柔软地在空气中漂荡，像团烟在柯蒂斯耳朵上散开。  
“我是从这里掉下来的？”杰克诧异道。“我居然没摔死？”  
“可是上面有电网啊。”埃德加在柯蒂斯的另一边大声地问。柯蒂斯低头看看男孩，无法解释，从这个角度他什么都看不到。  
“这里面肯定有什么阴谋。”杰克又说。“我怎么会自己来到这里？我、我不会……”他的话还没说完，一阵猛烈的风从后刮来，几乎把他吹倒。柯蒂斯扶住他，那股风撞在他脸上，令他难受得无法呼吸。风又回来了，雪接踵而至，用力地鞭打着三个人。  
“开始刮风了！”埃德加抱住柯蒂斯喊，吐掉吹进嘴里的雪花。“这他妈的真及时！”  
“我们需要回到废墟那里。”柯蒂斯抓住他们的衣服，煤油灯在风中艰难地摇晃，光已经微弱得照不清道路，只能把他们的影子到处乱晃。  
下一秒一片昏暗，只剩下某人惊恐的一声呼吸瞬间被风呼啸地淹没。  
他们在原地踌躇一会儿，杰克一直想跑，柯蒂斯一边花精力拉住他，一边摸清方向。过了几秒，还是几分钟？柯蒂斯感觉不到自己的鼻子时，看见不远处有亮光，在黑色的风中晃悠，微弱地几个聚拢在一块。  
他们朝亮光处前行，感觉风压着后背，直起身时大团的雪从肩膀上掉下，很快又覆盖新的。那团光偶尔散开，没一会儿聚拢，小范围地移动。最后柯蒂斯把埃德加和杰克推进废墟边缘的墙体背风处，自己也往里钻。  
他大口呼吸没有烈风的空气，想着要埃德加提醒留意杰克。结果他抬头，发现杰克和埃德加都不见了。“该死的。”柯蒂斯捶了一拳，咬牙跟上去。

杰克在废墟掩体里乱跑，试图甩掉埃德加。他不停地滑倒，衣服被裸露的钢筋勾破，也差点划到他的脸。他时不时回头，发现埃德加穷追不舍，猎兔犬似的。杰克寻找着某个位置可以给埃德加一拳，好让他放弃。结果他一头扎进风口里，被吹得脸颊生疼。埃德加更近了，杰克艰难地从风口里挣扎出来，爬上附近的墙，一盏灯照亮他的脸。杰克扭头躲过光线，对方弯腰，伸手抓住衣领硬是把他拖上来。  
这几个男人都是生面孔，他们的脸在煤油灯后影影绰绰，仿佛可以被风刮散。杰克被他们抓着领子，继续往前拖，扔到雪堆里。  
“还有一个！”某个人高声喊。杰克看到他们两个人把埃德加从下面抓上来，带到自己身边。  
“所以这是柯蒂斯的小婊砸？”带头的人对身边的喊着问。  
“是他，还有埃德加。”  
带头的人没有理会后半句，他转过脸，抬高煤油灯，打量一脸狼藉的杰克。杰克不知道该做出什么反应，倒是一旁的埃德加惊讶地喊出对方的名字。  
“曼森！”杰克看着埃德加头次这么惊恐地瞪大眼，雪花瞬间沾满他的睫毛。“你怎么在这？”  
曼森没理睬埃德加，他的注意力在杰克身上。  
“没有找到柯蒂斯！”有人在下面喊。  
杰克看到曼森露出笑容，他蹲下身，凑近杰克，足够他用一种亲密的威胁语调和杰克说话。  
“柯蒂斯在哪里？”他问。  
“我怎么知道。”杰克平静地回答。他扭头看看埃德加，猜出一些头绪。  
“他在附近！”埃德加喊。杰克来不及制止他。曼森点点头，跟身后人挥手，三个男人上前，两个架住杰克，一个抓上埃德加。  
“找个边缘把他们扔下去。”曼森命令道。“我记得西边那里就有一个缺口。”

6  
他们截断了几次杰克的逃亡——他总是寻找机会去攻击押送自己的人，有一次还差点成功了，手肘敲中了对方的颧骨，那个人（杰克听到另一个人叫他霍克）摔到身后，一时难以爬起来。可惜是那一次的挣扎也令杰克意外，他还没做好逃跑的准备，膝盖弯曲着，蓄势待发，结果被另一旁的人压住，按进雪里往肚子揍了几拳。杰克在风声和自己窒息的尖叫中听到不远处的埃德加在叫嚷，叫那个——艾伦？——停下来，不要打了，会把他打死的。然后霍克起来，故意扭疼杰克的手解恨，这场通往临时死刑场的混乱才终止。  
剩下的路程杰克一直没有放弃希望，他攥紧拳头，试图用脚扒住地面来阻止前行。艾伦和霍克没好气地拖着他，骂骂咧咧地喘着粗气。杰克慌张地扭头张望，他看到埃德加被一个男人拽着衣领走，同样无法挣扎，当埃德加和他对视上，两个人只能张着嘴在越发凌冽的风中吃进雪花，男孩已经恐慌得快要哭了。  
豁口在横风中出现，黑色的深渊在第六层里朝上张望，更多的风从下方呼啸而来，震耳欲聋，足以把站在附近的人吞没。  
“这地方和以往不一样！”艾伦朝霍克喊，杰克面对着脚下无底的黑暗，感到男人的话在耳边隆隆作响，他迟疑地扭头，看着对方满脸的胡子，反应过来那些都是风的呼吼。  
“这下面可能不够深！”霍克喊回去，他低头瞥了杰克一眼，看着那头蓬松的褐色卷发被风拉扯，讪笑出来。“他们就算侥幸没摔断脖子，也会被冻死，这狗娘养的鬼地方！”  
“等、等一下，你们没必要这么做。”杰克努力让自己远离边缘，他的脸蛋僵硬，脸皮被风挤压，骨头发怵，他甚至有种无法呼吸的错觉，太多的风，太猛烈的风，雪花打在脸上是生疼麻木的，杰克感受不到寒冷了，他开始感到自己身体颤抖地发热起来。他让自己坐到地方，身子往后倾斜，想赖在地上。两个男人抓着他的手臂，毫不客气地再次把他拎起来。  
“不！该死的！我要你们住手！”杰克的左手抓住霍克的衣袖，却又因为恐惧抓不牢。他不停地想抓住任何可以稳住自己的东西，但是那两个人总是把他往边缘拱。  
“肏，他差点抓到我的脸！”杰克听到有个人叫骂，另一个在笑，雪灌进他的耳朵，他的双腿发虚，大脑空白一片。  
他想扭头去确认是谁在抱怨，或者去看埃德加，着实的恐惧以至他开始祈祷柯蒂斯会出现了。  
我要死了！他死死咬紧牙关，瞪着脚下那些由下而上的飞雪。  
肏他……  
他被推了出去。

杰克以为会听到骨头在身体内断裂的声音，沉重真实，短促地一下，他便不再顾虑了。但是他感到自己在打转，然后一头撞进严实的雪里。黑暗中的一切都是单调又喧嚣的，某种巨大沉重的感觉碾压着他，令他像是在某种洪流中挣扎地抬头。第一下他都不能睁开眼睛，那些风和雪，还有其中的寒冷，他从未感受到自己如此地弱小绝望，他简直快要崩溃地哭了。第二次他扭过身，背对着一切，情况终于有所好转。杰克透过一口气，把脸上的雪抹掉，发现埃德加摔在前方。  
杰克朝男孩喊，他只能听到轰隆作响的风声，感到它们集聚在他的后背，随时可以将他碾碎。第六层空无一物，只有风雪，广阔的环境产生出一股可怖的空旷感，空洞无情，风声在其间回响，不断地从远处的黑暗中蜂拥而至，朴素直白得叫人胆战心惊。  
他试着把上半身抬高，结果这么做的后果就是让他换个姿势再次摔回去，往下翻滚。这里是一块被向上的风吹出来的雪层，形成一个缓坡。这一发现给了杰克希望，他想着如果慢慢来，掌握平衡后，他可以上去。从这里往上，他隐约看见类似埃德加的身影，像块黑色的石头一动不动。杰克往上伸手，扒住雪堆，借力拉了下。雪层在他肚子下松动，杰克的下腹一酸，在他还未反悔地静止不动之前，原本支撑住他的雪块彻底松动，杰克再次往下滑落，几乎到底了。  
该死的！杰克心里骂道。他无言地消化身后庞大黑暗的恐惧，想着他可能是目前第六层唯一的活人，没有人可以帮他，没有人会来救他。他会冻死在这里。  
杰克抬头，他现在已经看不到埃德加了，他什么都看不见，全都是灰色和黑色，某些角度令雪在发光，但这也只会让杰克更加想哭出来。此刻他头昏脑涨，为身体反常的发热感到惊慌，这不是好预兆，他正在丧失理智，这层空洞广袤的呼号令他精神紧张。他失忆了，不知道自己是谁，来自哪里，他的过去无解，未来无光，他就要死在这里了，绝望地一个人孤零零地死去——如果他从一开始就放弃生的希望，眼下的这一切还会相对地较好接受。可是他依旧在挣扎，他还不想死！  
一阵破空的警报声响起。杰克的头无力倒下，侧躺在雪里。他意外于警报声的穿透力居然可以触及到第六层这个冰冷地狱，不过在风的干扰下，尖锐的机械声被扭曲，断断续续得好似一首走调的曲子。  
对，一首歌。杰克的目光涣散开，雪地从他眼前延伸出去，进入黑暗中更加深远的境地。他如此地渺小，绝望在这里不值一提，只有死亡是亲切温柔的。  
一首歌。杰克闭上眼睛，警报在他耳边落下，像一条挥打而下的鞭子，像一记熟悉响亮的耳光。

Somewhere over ……

雪覆盖上来，柔软地将杰克从风中保护出去。冰冷又柔情。

Somewhere over the rainbow ……

警报在尖叫，它在唱歌，用一种古怪的空旷机械腔调。

……way up high.

它停歇片刻，再次响起，歌曲完整了，回音阵阵，被模拟天空笼罩住，调子反弹，在风中颤抖，越变越细。

There‘s a land that I heard of once in a lullaby……

 

一只手把杰克从雪里提起。杰克朝上看，即刻哭了出来。柯蒂斯只是继续扯着他的衣服，把他猛地拉扯，直到杰克跪在雪里，脸挨着柯蒂斯的腰，双手颤抖又主动地去触摸柯蒂斯。  
“拜托，千万不要是假的。”杰克拽紧柯蒂斯的大衣，再次感到寒冷从他头顶而下，那股莫名其妙的热被冲散。“带我回去！”他喊的时候并没意识到自己正在出声，以为那些都是风。  
柯蒂斯再次扯他，杰克终于在他的支撑下站了起来。  
“走，快点。”柯蒂斯把他往上推。杰克差点没站稳，他的后背被柯蒂斯的手捅得生痛，身体往前趔趄移动。这感觉就像一场梦，杰克好几次想停下来，回头看看是否会发现自己还躺在原处的雪里。柯蒂斯在风中眯着眼睛，急躁又大力地继续推他。杰克发现雪层里有柯蒂斯下来留出的路，他不安地把脚放在上面，瞬间滑下几英寸，撞进柯蒂斯的怀里。  
“肏。”杰克小声地骂，他往前迈开步伐，膝盖以下没有知觉也没有力气，不过柯蒂斯在身后顶着他，让他下意识地往前爬。杰克很快看见了埃德加。男孩清醒着，但也很不好受。他看起来哭过，正抿着嘴巴，在侥幸存活下的余悸中平缓心情。他一手抓着绳子，在风中缩起全身。绳子的一端往上，被埃德加扯得摇晃不已。  
“上去。”柯蒂斯矮下身，把杰克包裹在身下。他的嘴巴贴上杰克的耳朵，胡子几乎把他刺伤。说话的热气隔开风，灌进杰克的喉咙，杰克差点为此哽住呼吸。  
“上去，杰克。”柯蒂斯紧紧握住他的腰，然后松开，把他推向前。  
杰克回头，逆着风看他，看着那双蓝色的眼睛。他看到男人的嘴巴在胡子的遮掩下做了口型。  
上去。  
杰克颤抖地呼出口气，抓紧绳子往上攀爬。他努力咬着牙齿，不要再次哭出声，直到他手脚并用地回到第五层的边缘，摆脱那些风后，他依旧咧嘴，牙床酸硬，心在胸膛颤栗不已。

柯蒂斯说他主动把首领位置让给曼森，谁想管理第五层就让他去吧。埃德加对此不敢置信，他发着牢骚，又被柯蒂斯凶着安静下来。杰克试着问柯蒂斯他是怎么找到他们，并且有镐插进雪下的土地和那截绳子。柯蒂斯没回答他，这让杰克感到尴尬。他是很感激柯蒂斯最后还是来救他们，把他带离那个该死的第六层，可是这股情愫令他肠胃打结，打心底里杰克还是对柯蒂斯感到畏惧和厌恶，想想他对他做的那些事。杰克对自己强调这些，可是，一旦他打开记忆闸门，比强奸更加恐怖的第六层记忆瞬间涌出，令他窒息。也因为这件事的发生，让他处在了一种纠结的境地。他应该是继续痛恨柯蒂斯（他抓走他打他强暴他威胁他），还是暂时放下过去的遭遇，一块渡过难关（他也保护他照顾他并且信任他，虽然归根结蒂柯蒂斯只是想找个理由好让他可以继续幻想地面上的生活）？  
埃德加终于出门了，他们和曼森那伙人之间的问题似乎一笔勾销。埃德加不太明白，但杰克大致猜出来柯蒂斯和他们做了什么交易，无非就是柯蒂斯避免回答的那些问题的正确答案。杰克窝缩在床里，考虑着柯蒂斯放弃权力这一点是否明智。因为食物真的短缺，第四层不再下发。杰克让埃德加打听警报声究竟意味着什么，是不是和那方块垃圾有关（杰克拒绝把它称为“食物”）。埃德加跑了一圈回来还是没有结论，最近发生的事太多也令人紧张，第五层的人开始人人自危，他们没被告知真相，发现只是时间的问题，目前唯有依偎勉强存留的秩序让他们生活下去。  
杰克看着埃德加关上门，留下他和柯蒂斯，突然想通一件事。  
“你故意把位置让给曼森的，对吗？”  
柯蒂斯瞥他一眼，没说话。他从床边离开，去到另一个房间。  
“虽然不知道你的打算，但我劝你想周全点！”杰克挖苦地说。“如果曼森反应过来他只是接了你的烂摊子，我们都会被牵连。”  
柯蒂斯出来，手里拿着一本书。杰克诧异地看着它，直到柯蒂斯把它扔到杰克怀里。  
“《电梯维修指南》？”杰克念出来。他抬头看着柯蒂斯，皱了下眉头。“什么意思？”  
“这是从废墟里捡到的，这里只有你识字。”柯蒂斯闷闷地说。  
“……我以为你说过你以前看过书。”杰克顺便翻翻，陈旧的纸张有股木头味。  
“我那时候还是小孩，看的是图册。”柯蒂斯挠挠下颚的胡子，看着屋子某处，背对着杰克说。“这可以给你打发时间，我这里什么都没有。”  
那股不舒服的感觉再次压下杰克的胃，他感到温暖，与此同时恶心这种温度。  
“我不需要。”他把书放到一边。柯蒂斯回头，盯着那本书，显得有些失落。  
“我以为那是本……故事……”  
“小说？”杰克纠正他的用词。柯蒂斯点头，把身子转回去。他们没再说话。

当天晚些时候，杰克发现柯蒂斯在抽烟，手里玩着一把剃刀。杰克不喜欢这个男人手上拿着任何东西，而且他看起来饶有心事，整个人沉浸在未知的思维空间里。杰克想着他能否向柯蒂斯讨一根烟来抽，准确来说那些都是属于杰克的。柯蒂斯感受到杰克的目光，他把剃刀在衣袖上擦擦，直径走来。杰克让自己保持警惕，正襟危坐。他看着那个高大的男人在昏暗的光里逼近，影子歪斜在地上，面孔渐渐逆光，漆黑得令杰克不自觉地小心呼吸。  
柯蒂斯伸出手抬起杰克下巴，他没有戴手套，两只手光裸，布上一层不健康的焦黄色。杰克看着指关节的粗纹，发黑的指甲边缘，接着是那把亮光的剃刀。杰克不断地告诫自己应该害怕，对柯蒂斯的触碰感到恐惧，就像之前的每一次那样。可是，他绝望地发现，眼下他并不排斥男人手上传来的温度，它令他心情稍稍放松，令他不再感到孤立无助。  
看看你对我做了什么。杰克心里嘲笑道。柯蒂斯只是用拇指顶歪他的头，让他露出侧脸，然后弯下腰为他刮胡子。  
密集的搜刮声在杰克皮肤上激起一片鸡皮，他闭上眼睛叹息，冰凉的刀面在他颧骨到下颚之间来回缓慢地移动。过了一会儿柯蒂斯给他刮另一边的脸，最后让他仰起脑袋，刀锋在杰克的咽喉处滚动。  
柯蒂斯放开杰克，后者还保持着仰长脖子的姿势。当他后知后觉一切都结束而低头时，一双手捧住他的脸，两个拇指在他变得较为光滑的皮肤上按压抚摸。  
杰克抬眼，看到柯蒂斯眼里的欲望。他头次感到颤栗来得如此明显迅速，从柯蒂斯那双大手延伸，覆盖他全身。那些记忆终于打败了第六层的暴风雪，占据了他的大脑，尖叫着要他离开。但是杰克无法动弹，他的心在狂跳，速度快得他想呕，可是他的身体不听使唤，像是它们不再属于他了，从柯蒂斯打破它们之后就不再属于杰克了。  
杰克在柯蒂斯面前流下眼泪，他微张着嘴以此呼吸，导致他的脸都在湿润的水中发光。柯蒂斯转变姿势，他双手放在了杰克肩膀上，把他往床里压去。杰克呛出一息气声，他虚弱地抬起双手去推搡柯蒂斯的胸膛，但这么做只会让他哭得更加绝望，他甚至无法让自己在柯蒂斯进入他双腿间时做出些抵抗的动作。他的身体变成柯蒂斯的婊子，被淫威屈服，自动地为柯蒂斯打开。在杰克内心深处他未曾放弃挣扎，只是当这些意志表现出来后，变得柔弱，乃至有了妥协的意味。  
“别……别太用力。”杰克咽下唾沫，尝到自己眼泪的咸味。结果柯蒂斯进入的时候杰克还是疼得脸色发白。他骂了出来，极力要放松以此减少伤害。  
“等，等会儿。”他被推成趴跪的样子，柯蒂斯压在他后背就像压住了他的肺。柯蒂斯的呼吸喷洒在他的后颈，他们都穿着衣服，只有裤子褪下部分，露出性器官和屁股。杰克无法去猜想这算不算是一种进步，但柯蒂斯每次进入都很疼，撕裂与肿胀并存。杰克的双腿打颤，察觉到自己张着嘴巴无法出声，口水流满下巴，而柯蒂斯的手总在那光滑的皮肤上来回碾压抓握。  
他们之间的媾和顺畅，柯蒂斯加剧了动作，他每一下都用上全力，撞得杰克不断往前，只有柯蒂斯的手可以箍住他。摇晃中杰克强迫自己思绪离开，让它下床，站在屋子角落，闭上眼睛，不要去看。结果柯蒂斯的喘息在床身的吱呀声中突显，占据了杰克的注意力。杰克瞬间回到柯蒂斯的身下，在汗湿和滚烫中双手抓紧床单，努力习惯入侵感。  
内射的时候杰克垂下脑袋，额头抵着床面，松了口气。柯蒂斯的身躯变得疲倦，但没有离开。他更加往下，压住杰克，双手环上杰克的胸膛，把他抱住。他的鼻子埋进杰克的头发，他的胡子刮着杰克的脖子，他的嘴巴挨着杰克的皮肤——如此地用力，杰克可以感受到嘴唇后面颤抖的牙齿。  
柯蒂斯没有退出来，他借此抱住杰克，手探进衣服，有一下没一下地扫过杰克的胸口。杰克等待着，他瞪着眼睛，不敢睡着。柯蒂斯发烫的脸暂时离开了杰克的后颈，进而埋进杰克的颈窝，他的毛线帽在杰克脸上蹭歪，有股不新鲜的味道，但不刺激，闻久了还有点上瘾。  
杰克感到柯蒂斯在他身后睡着了。  
警报声在屋外响起，朦胧地传进杰克耳朵。他在昏黄的光中睁大眼睛，感受到屁股里湿滑的性器，还有紧贴肚子的温暖大手。他就快要疯了，除非有其它方式可以让他脱离这些。  
那首歌，对，那首歌。  
当杰克犹豫小声地哼起歌时，柯蒂斯睁开眼睛，阴郁地凝视着杰克近在咫尺的脸蛋，看着他的绒毛被光点亮，睫毛偶尔忽闪——他闭上眼睛，把杰克搂得更紧，安然睡去。  
他期望自己可以做梦，但当他醒来，没有任何记忆，只有杰克轻柔的呼吸声环绕。倏忽间柯蒂斯怀疑，他是否真的梦见了什么，而杰克就是他从里面拖拽出来的证据。他美好得就像另个世界的遗珠——如果那个世界真的存在的话。  
不，它务必是要存在的。

TBC


End file.
